wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Nagi Kajita
|Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2014-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Yamanashi Gym Club |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Nagi Kajita (Japanese: 梶田渚; born October 15, 2000) is an elite Japanese gymnast. She was a member of the 2018 World Championships team, where she helped Japan place sixth. Junior Career Kajita made her international debut at the 2014 WOGA Classic, where she placed eighth in the all-around. In the spring, she placed sixth on floor exercise at the Japanese Individual National Championships. The following year, she competed at the Japanese National Championships, but didn't make the final. She returned to the Japanese Individual National Championships, placing seventh on uneven bars. In the fall, she competed at the Japan Junior International, placing fourth on uneven bars. Senior Career 2016 Kajita returned to the WOGA Classic, this time as a senior, where she won all-around gold, vault silver, and uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise bronze. At the International Gymnix in March, she won bronze on balance beam, and placed sixth with her team, on uneven bars, and floor exercise, and ninth in the all-around. After placing sixteenth at the Japanese National Championships, she was named to the Japanese team for the Pacific Rim Championships. There, she won all-around and balance beam bronze, and placed fourth with her team and on floor exercise, and eighth on uneven bars. She placed ninth at the NHK Cup, but was not named to the Japanese team for the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. 2017 Kajita continued to compete, winning team and floor exercise gold, vault silver, and all-around bronze at the WOGA Classic. After placing a much improved third at the Japanese National Championships and fourth at the NHK Cup, she placed fourth on floor and sixth on bars at the Japanese Individual National Championships. 2018 Kajita returned to the WOGA Classic, winning bronze on uneven bars, placing fourth on floor and fifth in the all-around and on vault. She later placed seventh at the Stuttgart World Cup, and went on to place sixth on beam, seventh on bars, and eighth on floor at the Doha World Cup. She placed fifth at both the Japanese National Championships and NHK Cup, and later won uneven bars and floor exercise bronze and placed sixth on beam at the Japanese Individual National Championships. She competed at the Thialf Summer Challenge in the Netherlands, winning team gold and placing fourth in the all-around. Kajita was named to the Japanese team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in October. She only competed in qualifications, but still dressed and supported the team on the floor during the team final. Japan placed sixth. After competing at the Cottbus World Cup, but not making the event finals, she placed fourth on bars and beam at the Toyota International. 2019 Kajita competed at the WOGA Classic in February, winning silver in the all-around. She later competed at the Birmingham World Cup in March, but a fall on balance beam landed her in eighth place. In late April, she competed at the Japanese National Championships, placing fifteenth in the all-around, and later placed seventh at the NHK Cup. At the Japanese Individual National Championships, she placed fourth on floor and fifth on bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. While Japan didn't make the team final, she helped them qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, placing fourth on floor exercise. Medal Count